To his surprise
by kasumegurl12
Summary: One particular girl Seem to interest The evil android Cell. But oddly Karlyn seems to have feeling for the tyrant. What happens when the two completely different people get lost into each other. Cell seems to be a little surprised about what happens next. Very bad summary :-/
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except my OC Karlyn :3**

**Chapter: 1**** we met again**

**_Karlyn POV_**

I was sitting in the fields outside the city with sketch pad and pencil. Even in the chaos the planet was facing, I still found time to draw. I couldn't believe that one android could cause so much destruction and devastation in only a matter of days. I know what it is like to be different , but there is a big jump between of being different and being an egotistically destructive monster. I started to think "**_what has caused him to act this way and could have it been prevented." _**The wind was blowing calmly and the scent of the air smelled of flowers and musk. Then I felt someone behind me, and then I turned around. Once I saw who it was, my blood started to run ice cold.

Cell's POV

I was flying pass a city and look at the humans that lived there with disgust in my eyes. "**_The people on this planet are simply pathetic. Once I finally destroy it and its inhabitant, I will finally have completed my mission."_** Soon after, I locked in on one particular power level. It wasn't stronger than me but it wasn't human either. At least not completely human. I flew towards this power, and then stop to see a girl standing just outside the city. The sun seem to bring out the red in her wavy hair that came a little past her shoulder blades. Her cream colored dress seemed to show off her slender but thick body. A devious smirk played across my perfected face. I tried to lower myself to get a better look at her and question her about her power level. But soon after I landed, she had turned around. She looked at me as if she saw a ghost. "Excuse me miss… but why are you here alone out here when there is an destructive, yet handsome android on the loose," I teased. "Why no time no see Cell, or has your name changed along with your appearance. "She said sarcastically. "Oh now I remember you."I replied. "You're the girl I met when I was still in my imperfect form, and no it's still Cell my dear.""However I'm at perfection now, and ready to destroy this planet." "Oh pleases Cell, don't get full of yourself, Goku and the other Z fighters will mop the floor with you" she mocked "Oh Karlyn, are you sure, I am at my perfect form and no one even the mighty Goku shall be defeated" I laughed deeply.

**_I accept all review but try to be a little nice please J Next chapter will be up soon_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the grammar errors in the previous chapter. I'm still working on improving so my sentences, so they would make more sense. LOL: D**

**Warning! This chapter contains a slight lemon**

I don't own anything except my OC Karlyn.

**Chapter 2: ****Unanswered dreams and questions**

_Author's POV_

_Karlyn stood still wondering why the android had approached her. Perhaps, he had planned to destroy her or use her as bait for the Z fighters, and get them worked up. This was in Cell's nature after all. After about a moment of silence, she had finally broken the silence. "There has to be a reason why you came here Cell," she asks nervously. "Ah yes my dear, why do you have a power level that is too great to ignore," he asked eagerly. "What are you talking about?" she spat. "Oh I see, you're playing innocent, but you would find that I don't like to be fooled, so don't play innocent," he smirked. "NO REALLY, I have no idea what you are talking about, for I am just a human," she pleaded. Karlyn's eyes sudden started to wonder, carefully studying Cell all over. His magenta eyes seem to be one of the things that caught her attention. "Anyone could get lost into them," she though. He looked kind handsome. No, he __**was**__ handsome. Her glance landed on his hand, and imagined what he __**could do**__ with those strong destructive hands. Karlyn then had begun to feel a strange feeling she couldn't pinpoint._

_ "_Well my Karlyn, I guess it will take sometime to see what you really are, and I will get my answer," he said deviously. This had made Karlyn feel like ice had run down her spine. With that statement, Cell simply said "till next time, my little Karlyn." Then he vanished. After she got over the shock, still holding her sketchbook and pencil, started moving backed toward the city to her apartment that was at the edge of the city. The apartment was more like a house because it was a single unit, but cozy. It was only two minutes way from where she was standing. After she made it home, Karlyn needed forget what happened. It only took her a couple of hours to showering, eat and get ready for the next day. Her eyes felt heavy, and she was ready to retire for the night. She had slid under her silk blue sheets, then shut her eyes think on the encounter will Cell.

**_Dream begins: Karlyn POV_**

His lips brush against my pleading ones, begging for an entrance. Our tongues battle for dominance. He lightly bits my pink lips. I soon gave into him. When he pulls away, hurt comes across my flushed redden face."Don't worry my sweet Karlyn, I have only begun," he seductively whispered into my ears, as his hot eager tongue runs against my earlobe. I soon let out a shy moan, and I gave him access to my neck. Cell's tongue travels down my cream skin to my neck, glazing it with his skillful moist tongue." Cell I'm …" I hesitated. Without a word, Cell's face was leveled with my womanhood."True perfection" was all he said as his long purple moist tongue slid in my wet canal. "CELL, yes!" was all I could manage to say. His tongue torturous and slowly move up to my clit and then flicks it with his slick tongue. He closed his vigorous lips hungrily on the sensitive bud. "AAAH.. CELL!" I scream as an enormous jolt of pleasure flooded my body and then…..

**_Dream Ends _**

**_Authors POV_**

OMG! She screams as her jump out her bed. "What the hell was that?" Karlyn hand ran over her body nervously, feeling to see it was **_only_** a dream. "Why did I have that dream?" She blushed at the thought that Cell had toughed and whispered things she liked into her ear. Even if it was only a dream

"What does this mean," she though as the sun beamed slowly into the quite and awkward room.

**Maybe the lemon was strong but it gets more intense later in the stories. ;-) All reviews are always welcome. Even the "not so nice" ones. :-/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry my followers or follower. I have been so busy with college, I had forgotten about my story. Hopefully you are still hanging in there. Again I apologize for the future grammar errors. Hello! That's why I'm in college to learn how to write perfect sentences. :-D**

**So anyway on with the stories ;-)**

**I don't DBZ characters, but Karlyn is mine though.**

Warning: This is rated M after all

**_Chapter 3:_****_finding answers_**

**_ Karlyn POV_**

I woke up at seven o'clock in the morning panting. Why in the world did I have that dream? The fact that it felt real is what had scared me the most. His touch felt as if ice was on my skin. Those words burn in my head and heart. "True perfection" echoes through my thoughts. My face furiously blushes bright red.

After I got up and got myself ready for class, I had remembered something. "Oh Damn It, I forgot about my essay," I screamed to the sky. Well, when I got to school, I noticed on the class room door there was a note. The assignment was cancelled along with class for a month, and I was over joyed. I didn't ask questions. I was just over joyed. Wow what a break no school for a month. I got back on my bike, and just as I was about to leave, someone grabbed me from behind. "Well well well, it's a college girl," the stranger said wickedly. "Let's have some fun beautiful," and before he could do anything, someone else knock him into the wall twenty feet away. "You won't have any fun with my woman you pathetic excuse for a man," I heard Cell say. "Cell, I… Thank you," I ran up to him like a small child and began to cry. "There my dear, I won't let that happen to you as long as I'm around, and no one shall harm you" he whispered into my ear smoothly. His voice sounds so assuring and caring.

Cell then picked me by my waist and the bike and flew me to my apartment. We landed on the balcony and he looks at me with those magenta caring eyes, and look into his with my hazel ones. "Cell" I break the silence. "Hmm," he replied "You're still holding my waist," I giggle shyly. "Oh… right," He says with a blush on his face, and lets me go. "You are not a bad person you know," I say out of the blue. "That's where your wrong my dear Karlyn," he says on the defensive. "Oh please Cell admit it, you are not that bad; why else would you save me from being raped," I replied maliciously. I could tell he didn't know himself. He was on the verge of exploding. Then Cell grabbed me and pinned me to the glass door. My eyes suddenly had fear in them, but when I looked at him, he looked so calm. Soon after, a devious smile crept across his flawless face. He moved his ivory hand down to my sweaty shoulders. Then when I closed my eyes, he was gone.

**HAHAHA MAJOR TEASE! And you thought you were going to read a Cell and Karlyn lemon this chapter. All in good time ;-) That won't happen yet, but soon. **

**ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay I admit I suck at labeling chapters L**

**I don't own DBZ or Its characters. Just Karlyn and some other OCs.**

**Warning: ** Maaaybe ;-)

**_Chapter 4: _****_Finding answers II_**

After the visit two days ago, I decide to find out more about Cell. Of course he was a destructive, egotistical, android, but I wanted to know why he saved me. His behavior intrigued me so. I had to find out what made him tick. It has been a couple of days since I had seen him. **_I'll go see him now!_** Before I could make it out the door, one of my neighbors spotted me and said," Hiya Kar, haven't seen you in a while." "Oh hi Ms. Leech I've been working and going to school," I replied. "Oh okay, well I saw someone on your balcony two days ago and I came by to warn you but no answer," she said with worry." Oh, Really?" I said naively. "Just be careful Kar ok?" she smiles. "Yes ma'am," I retorted. I really do appreciate her, but she is so nosey. She would have to actually step out the fence and look up. It's not somewhere where you happen to see my balcony from just looking up. Sometimes I think she just be looking for mess.

I rode my bike to where I heard where Cell's ring was built. I have to say, it was constructed quite nicely. The platform was nice even, and the four pillars was a nice touch. I would actually hire him as a contractor. **(Haha! Can you actually picture him in a contractor uniform?J) **As I approach the ring, Cell is standing directly in the middle of it. The way he stands is so alluring. His muscular arm looks as if he can lift an entire planet. His face is what that catches my attention. His ivory skin contrast with the purple stripes going down his face. Cell's eyes are what I fell for, that and his heart. Suddenly, I can to realization**_. I love him_**. I'm in love with the destructive android. He turns around, and catches me looking at him. "Well I must say my dear, you're the first one brave enough to approach my ring," he says in triumph. Cell then flies in front of me. I look at him in total shock.

_CELL'S POV_

_ Why has she come here? Not that this wasn't a pleasant surprise, but it was shocking. I looked down at her frighten form. The way her lips looked was light pink, soft, and plump in the sunlight. They were slightly parted. Her hair was a little ruffled, but shiny and beautiful. Those hazel eyes of hers would catch anyone's eye. It certainly did mine. When she stepped back, I could she her figure. She had a __**very **__thick figure. She was about a size 16 to 18 in human women, but she was toned and had curves in all the right places. The way she said my name sent unfamiliar feeling deep within me throughout my entire body. I could only imagine what Karlyn would sound like crying out my name in pleasure, into the night. Why in the hell am I having those thoughts? I am perfection after all. Could have I developed feeling for this human? "Impossible!" I shout. I look down to see her looking at me in wonder. She places her hand on the side of my face. Suddenly I could hear her past thoughts and present ones too. She has the able to communicate through mind." So, that's what you can do," I say gently. "That is the first time, I have been able to do that," She replies shyly. It seems every time I touch her I activate whatever power she has. Perhaps I could take this further._

**_WARNING: L.E.M.O.N X3_**

Suddenly, she jumps up to me and vigorously wraps her arms around my thick neck. Her pink plump lips crashes onto mine. I was a little startled at this sudden movement, but then I returned the favor. This was the first time I actually kissed anyone…a girl at that! My eager tongue glides on her bottom lip… begging for an entrance. Kar then lets out a shy moan. Her sweet torturous voice rings in my ears… "_I want her to scream my name in ecstasy," I mentally yelled. She soon gave into my command. Our hot tongues battle for seemed like hours to claim dominance. Of course, I was the one who came victorious._

" Cell, I… want… I." "So be it," was all I said before I grab her by her perfectly shaped waist and flew to her apartment. She was still holding on to my neck. I pulled her off of me to look into her deep hazel eyes. They were full of lust and wonder, and her face was reddened and hot. Her breast heaved up and down heavily. My hand experimentally moved up and down her moderate size breast. Then I began to remove her t-shirt, but she stopped me. "_No... I'm ugly_," she spat."_Who on earth told you such a lie_," I replied with anger."No guy has ever asked me out, and when it looks like he interested, he ends up with some size one girl with big boobs," she stated with sadness in her voice**_." I am just a buddy_****!"** she yelled. She began to cry. This was unexpected. I never had seen her upset. On of my arm grabs her onto my perfect body. I then whispered," You're not, you're… **_True Perfection_**."

**_Oh don't have a cow. The lemon continues in the next chapter. Please review:_**


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document here..

**Okay I admit I suck at labeling chapters L**

**I don't own DBZ or Its characters. Just Karlyn and some other OCs.**

**Warning: ** Yep Yep Yep J

**_Chapter 5: _****_To his Surprise_**

Karlyn POV

Those words rung inside my head. This was crazy to hear them for real. Then I told him about my insecurities too!** I am such a dumbass! **Cell then looked at me with his beautiful eyes. They looked so caring and concerned. Then he did something out of the blue. He pushed me down on my sofa rocking chair that was facing the balcony window. He then kneeled down on one knee, and grabbed my left leg. Cell pulled off my black sneaker, and green sock. He did the same with the other. I just looked at him in shock. It looks as if he is experimenting with this. Suddenly my khaki cargo shorts were being pulled off. I slightly lifted my bottom unconsciously. Cell then licks his perfect lips as he looks at my parted leg showing my red lacy panties. "It looks like you were planning on this," he deviously says in a seductive voice. My face suddenly turns bright red at his lustful words. He took this opportunity to rip off my white t-shirt. Suddenly it hit me**; I forgot to put on a bra! **He growled in ecstasy. Cell then got up and pulled me up with him. My eyes roamed down to see that he was well excited. It looked so strange, yet arousing. The base was the same color as his green armor, and the head was like the same as the tip of his tail.

I blushed uncontrollably. He lowered his head down to start stroking his smooth tongue on my neck. It felt so nice and wet. This sensation sent shivers down my spine. His grip tightens on my waist, and then Cell moves his fingers down to my soaked panties then rips them off. "Your so wet Karlyn, "he says in a husky voice. Cell slowly slides his index finger in. "Cell!" I yell in pure bliss as I grip his shoulders. "Mmmm…this feels so strange to me, but I like it," I shyly add. Cell then stop, and he lower his head to my aching womanhood. He looks up and says, "I wonder what it would be like to use my tongue to torture you my dear Karlyn. "He mischievously says.

**_CELL'S POV_**

****Why am I doing this? I am Cell, destroyer of mankind, yet I'm here sharing a very intimate moment with a girl I barely know. This is absolute rubbish, but I'm loving making her moan and crying out my name. Oh that voice of hers is so breathe taking and so dangerous too. She looks down at me as if she is waiting. Then without hesitation, I slowly began sliding my eager tongue into her arousing folds. I heard her trying to suppress a loud moan. Our eyes instantly lock on one another. I smirk at this, and then slide my tongue to her most sensitive spot and circle it. She almost falls back on the chair, but I catch her by her waist and hold her in place. I feel her grab my head. I continue my work until I her scream. "Cell!" Soon after I tasted her sweet juices flowing fast on my tongue. Then to my surprise, I actually swallowed every last drop.

She sudden falls on the chair. I assume it was because of the treatment I gave to her hot area." Why Karlyn, you look out of breathe," I say proud. "It's not every day I get a mind blowing orgasm from the mighty Cell," she replies out of breathe.

I look at her alluring form for a moment, and then I go to sit on the couch next to the chair she was sitting. I look down at my own arousal. This is the first time this has ever happened to me. I feel frustrated and excited at the same time. Next thing I know, I feel Karlyn sitting on my lap. "And just what are you plotting, get off me," I yell. "Sorry, Sorry… I forgot I'm too fat for that," she says with hurt in her voice. "That isn't the issue, in fact, I would love nothing more than for you to ride me, but you would only get hurt," I retorted. "You actually want me to… Ride you," she says in nervousness. I smirked at her shyness.

The way she looks at me makes me think of all that I have done. For some odd reason I feel some remorse on my path of destruction. How can this girl make me feel all these different things at once? Perhaps I have grown attached to this beautiful human. I then grab her by her thick waist, and make her sit dangerously close to make pulsing arousal. It accidently rubs on her very sensitive nub. She moans loudly when I do. A very cynical idea comes across my mind. I took my own arousal and moved it simutamiously against it. I looked to see that her nails were digging into my thigh. I could hear her sweet tortured cries of ecstasy filling my ears. She looks so sexy on top of me. I still don't know why she insists that she is fat, and too big. I mean even if she was, I really wouldn't care. I lifted her up by her plump round bottom. Soon then I lowered her slowly onto my arousal. I hear her whimper, so I capture one of her pale pink nipples into my hunger mouth. I assume this will take me mind off the pain.

"Are you alright Kar?" I ask her with concern. Soon she started bouncing up and down on my thick cock. This was too much too bare. She was so damn tight! I placed my hands on her waist so she can keep the rhythm. Her beautiful small breast bounced with the rest of her body." I just lay back and watch. "Ahh! … Cell you're so good, aah," she screams. "Oh Kar, I'm going to … Ugh!" Without a word I felt her tightened, and she came the same time I did.

We laid there for what seemed hours. I looked down at her hazel eyes, and I kissed her on the cheeks. She smiled and lays her head on my muscular chest.

"Cell?" she said shyly. "Yes?" "Why don't you find me disgusting?" she added. "Because Karlyn, you're not; you are the only one I don't find unworthy of my presence." I retorted bluntly. "But why?" she asked quickly.

**_KARLYN POV_**

I asked why because I wanted to know for sure, and to his surprise: he didn't know the answer himself.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that little lemon. Review Please, so I can improve. Just don't ask why the heck Cell would know how to please a lady. He just experimented is all. J I'm making this up as I go. Plus it was very hard for me to type those "dirty words". L**

.


End file.
